Life's Complicated
by HumanHiei1413
Summary: You think you know some one, but when you lose contact for years people change...Kagome and Inuyasha were childhood friends, but when Inuyasha's mom died he moved. Years later they meet again, but Inuyasha's changed. Is he the same or cold and cruel?


**Life's Complicated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the song "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne.**

**Note: Sesshomaru won't be Inuyasha's half brother. Inuyasha will be an only child.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Meeting**

Kagome was happy, a first in a while. About 5 weeks ago her father had died, crushing Kagome. But on the bright side, as she had recently found, since her father had been the family's main source of income, her mother, brother, and self were going to move in with her "crazy" grandfather (Dad's father), while her mother tried to get a better paying job. Soon she was going to live by a shrine, although that wasn't what was exciting her. The news concerned her childhood friend, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had moved into her neighborhood 10 years ago. At the time they were both five. Kagome had gone with her father, mother, and 1 year old brother, Souta, to welcome them.

* * *

//Flashback// 

"Kagome! Could you come help me finish these brownies?" Mrs. Higurashi called.

"Okay, Mommy!" Kagome padded down the stairs, dashed past her father playing with Souta on the floor of the living room, and came to an abrupt halt in the kitchen. "Yes, Mommy?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, passing the mixing bowl, with some batter on the sides and bottom, to Kagome, "Now, make sure to share that with your father," Kagome's mom said with a serious look that made Kagome laugh before nodding, and running back into the living room.

45 minutes later the batter had been devoured and the brownies baked, cooled, and iced. "Mommy, can we eat the brownies now?" Kagome asked.

"No, honey. These are for our new neighbors," Kagome's mother replied, crouching down.

"Aww…Can we have just 1? Please?"

"How about this: we meet the new neighbors, then we can bake some more for ourselves. Okay?"

Kagome nodded, and smiled. 15 minutes later, Mrs. Higurashi was carrying Souta, Mr. Higurashi was carrying the brownies, and Kagome was walking between her two parents; her right hand clutching her father's pant leg, and her left clutching her mother's long skirt.

Kagome's parents led her to the house across the street and rang the doorbell. Kagome heard a kid's voice yell, "I'll get it," and the door opened about 2 feet.

The boy standing in the doorway seemed to be about Kagome's age with long white hair, big golden eyes, and 2 cute fuzzy ears on top of his head. "Hi." He said it very quietly and inched behind the door a little.

"Why, hello!" Mrs. Higurashi said in a very bouncy manner, "Are your parents home?" The little boy nodded his head and ran off. Mrs. Higurashi blinked a few times, "Was it something I said?"

Her answer came almost immediately. There was the sound of water being turned off, and the padding of feet coming towards the door. Kagome saw a beautiful woman walk down the hall with long silky black hair. She walked up to the Higurashis, "Hello! My name is Izayoi Takahashi."

Mrs. Higurashi did the introductions, "Hi, I'm Higurashi, this is my husband , this is Kagome, and this is Souta." She needn't have, but she pointed to each one.

"Well it's nice to meet you all! You've already met my son, Inuyasha. He's gone off to get his father. Come on in!" Izayoi ushered them into the living room were there was 2, 3 person couches, and a recliner. Most of the rest of the space was filled with boxes. "I'm sorry it's such a mess, we haven't finished packing yet."

"That's fine," Mr. Higurashi said before handing the brownies to Izayoi, "Here. These are for you and your family."

"Thank you! I'll go put them in the kitchen. One moment." She walked out the door and down the hallway.

Meanwhile Kagome sat in her father's lap and Souta in her mother's. They were about to start talking with each other, when they heard the sound of footsteps padding down the stairs. Then a very tall man with long white hair tied back, striped on his face, and the same golden eyes as Inuyasha came in. Kagome stared in awe as did Souta.

He walked over to the Higurashis, and Kagome saw Inuyasha hiding behind the man's billowed pants. He was about to speak when Izayoi came back in. So she spoke first, "Oh, I see you're finally downstairs. Honey this is Higurashi, Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi, and her brother, Souta Higurashi. Everyone, this is my Husband, Inutaisho Takahashi."

"It's a pleasure." Inutaisho shook everyone's hand. "This is Inuyasha. He's kind of shy." Inutaisho gestured to the boy still standing behind him.

The Higurashi's stood up, and the adults began to talk. Kagome was quickly bored, and went behind Inutaisho's leg to find the boy from earlier, Inuyasha. "Hey," Kagome said, startling him, causing him to turn around suddenly, almost knocking his father over.

"Y-yeah."

"Do you wanna play together?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess…"

Kagome smiled. "Let's play outside!"

Inuyasha nodded, and the children told their parents where they were going before rushing out the door.

//End Flashback//

* * *

'_And we stayed friends till…he moved…'_ Kagome's face fell some remembering the day.

* * *

//Flashback// 

Kagome ran to get the door, "Hey!" she said, seeing a 13 year old Inuyasha at the door, but the moment she saw his face she could tell something was amiss. "Hey, what's wrong?" Inuyasha's face was pale and his eyes hollow and Kagome could tell he had been crying.

Kagome led Inuyasha up to her room before repeating her question. His response brought tears to her eyes. "Mom was in an accident. The doctors don't think she'll survive."

//End Flashback//

* * *

Kagome and her family tried to console Inuyasha and Inutaisho through the hardship, and prayed for Izayoi every day, but almost a month later she died. Her funeral was November 28th. By Christmas break Inuyasha and his father had moved away to a suburb of Tokyo, but now Kagome was moving to that same suburb, and would be able to go to the same school as Inuyasha! (It was within walking distance.) 

Kagome began fantasizing about what Inuyasha would look like now as she skipped home to help her mother out with packing.

* * *

(A Week Later) 

Kagome, Souta, and her mother had finally moved and were unpacking.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called, "Could you help me with the dishes?"

"Sure Mom!" Kagome walked out of her room and down the stairs through the hall and into the mess called a kitchen. They worked at the kitchen for a good hour, and there was little left to be done.

"Thanks, Kagome! Why don't you take a break, meet some of the neighbors?" Kagome protested about leaving the rest all up to her mother, but lost, so she got ready to leave.

Kagome went up to her room and dug through boxes till she found what she was looking for: a pair of jeans and a blue "How to Keep an Idiot Busy" shirt. She changed and put on some tennis shoes before going out the door.

Kagome walked lightly down the stairs of the shrine. Her grandfather lived in a Cole-de-sac so Kagome began walking down the sidewalk, spacing out. _'I know I must be the weirdest kid in history, but I can't wait for school to start!'_ Kagome kept on spacing out as she walked making her easy prey.

"Hey!"

Kagome spun around, thoroughly startled, "AHHH--oomph!" Kagome landed hard on her rear. She looked up to find her "stalker" to be a girl about her age about to fall out of the tree from laughter.

"Hah, hah! I'm sorry, but…ha ha! but, that was too, aha ha!!! too great to pass up!!!" The girl slid out of the tree landing gracefully on her feet.

Her hair was long and black, pulled up into a pony tail, and her eyes chocolate brown. She wore jeans, a shirt saying "We'll get along just fine, as soon as you realize I'm God"-tucked in of course-, and sneakers that were old and in need of repair.

"Hi. Sorry about that," She helped Kagome up, "I just saw you completely out of it, and, well, you were the perfect target. Sorry."

"That's okay; you just startled me, is all."

"Yeah, still sorry 'bout that. I hang out with too many guys…My name's Sango. Yours?"

"Oh! I'm Kagome."

"Well nice to meet you, Kagome," Sango stuck out her hand.

Kagome shook it, "Same."

"Hey, are you one of the new neighbors?" Sango asked.

"Yeah."

"YES!!!" Sango leapt for joy, feeling stupid when she noticed Kagome staring at her. "Yeah…you know I said I hang out with guys too much, that's 'cause there are no other girls in the neighborhood. I think Miroku drove them all off."

"Miroku? Who's he?" Kagome asked. She saw Sango sitting down and sighing, so followed suit sitting in the soft and lush green grass.

"Miroku lives a few streets away and is a complete pervert. He spends his free time asking every girl to marry him. He makes me want to retch. Rumor is when he was a kid he wanted to be a priest. I don't believe it though. Miroku's got an extreme obsession with women's butts, too."

"Do I want to know how you know all this?"

Sango sighed, "He was in my gym class and loved every minute. The girl's uniform used to be short, tight shorts. Yeah…after that the girl's gym uniform was changed."

Kagome just laughed at this information, earning a glare from Sango. They continued talking until it was dark with Sango trying to tell Kagome everything she would need to know to survive the new environment.

* * *

The next morning Kagome heard a knock at the door midway through breakfast. "I got it!" She ran to the door, opening it. "Yes?" The sight made Kagome crack up. Sango was panting on the front step. 

"That staircase is killer." Kagome let her in and they talked through breakfast. That was generally the way Kagome's summer went for the next few weeks with Sango helping her unpack.

Kagome met Sango's parents and little brother, Kohaku. Kohaku was a year or two older then Souta, but they got along fine, unlike the family pets. Grandpa's cat, Buyo, didn't get along well with Sango's dog, Felix. Felix was a Rottweiler mainly black with a tanish brown underside and a red collar. Felix was a licker.

Finally school came…


End file.
